I'll Always Come Back
by garimap12
Summary: A three-shot from the day before Percy's disappearance until their reunion. It's my first fanfic, so please read and review.
1. The Last Kiss

**This is my first story, so I'd appreciate any reviews. I'm planning to make this a three-shot, so tell me if I should continue this or not. Give me some advice!**

**If it isn't obvious, this takes place right before the Percy disappears in the Lost Hero. If you haven't read that yet, there will be spoilers!**

**Read and review! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

~ o0o ~

**The Last Kiss**

_**"When she kissed me, I had the feeling that my brain was melting right through my body."**_

_** ~The Last Olympian**_

They were walking away from the bonfire when Annabeth was suddenly pulled aside.

"Percy, where do you think you're taking me?" she demanded.

"Wise Girl, did you really think I'd let you go that easily? I haven't seen you in _forever_!" He said with a mischievous grin as he dragged her over to the beach.

"Seaweed Brain, it wasn't _that_ long, and we have a whole three weeks together. Anyways, it's getting dark and…"

"You think too much." He said stubbornly and with that he swept her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Perseus Jackson, I demand to be put down right now!"

She continued to protest the whole way while her idiot of a boyfriend just smirked and rolled his eyes at her. Damn his stupid curse of Achilles.

"You are the single most irritating person I've ever met." Annabeth stated once he finally put her down. She was trying her best to remain angry at him, but he made so god damn hard! His sea green eyes were annoyingly gorgeous and his messy black hair was way too sexy. How on earth did she even end up with someone as perfect as him?

"You know you love me." And with that he closed the distance in between them. Annabeth's arms immediately locked around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss while his hands got lost in her hair.

She slowly pulled back while Percy continued to kiss her neck.

"Does that make up for all the time we were apart?" she whispered.

"Not even close." He scoffed pulling her back in.

"Percy, we need to go…" she said reluctantly, untangling herself from her boyfriend. "I'd really prefer not to be eaten by the harpies."

"Fine." He said with exasperated sigh. "You are just full of demands today."

"I don't want to be harpy dinner!"

She did her best to muster up a glare (which was rather pathetic) while Percy just laughed and slowly walked her back to the Athena cabin.

"Good night, Percy"

He pulled her in for one last kiss before letting her go and heading off to his own cabin.

"Sweet dreams!" he called back. "Well, at least sweet as demigod dreams get."

Annabeth watched as he retreated back to his own cabin. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for these next three weeks.

**So what did you think? Should I keep going? Review!**


	2. Vanished

**This takes place sometime during Percy's disappearance. Hope you guys like it!**

~ o0o ~

**Vanished**

_**"**__**How long have you been searching for your boyfriend? Three days, six hours, and about 12 minutes."**_

_** ~The Lost Hero**_

He was gone. Just vanished into thin air. No warning, traces, or anything. Absolutely nothing.

Annabeth couldn't believe this was happening _again_. Wasn't it enough that he saved the world? Multiple times might she add. Obviously not. They would never get a break.

She was tired and scared; she just wanted her Seaweed Brain back. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently so. Her Most Annoying Majesty, Queen of Olympus, just whisked him away into gods know where replacing him with Jason Grace, as if that was supposed to make everything better.

Don't get her wrong. It wasn't like she hated Jason or anything, but she didn't necessary like or trust him either. At least not yet. He was way too perfect, and always following the rules. He just bothered her. Every time she saw him, she remembered that Percy was missing.

She missed Percy's annoying smart-ass comments, his sarcasm, his kisses, his comforting words, and just everything else about him.

Was he even at the Roman Camp? Did he remember Camp Half-Blood or his family? Did he remember _her_? For all she knew, he could be dead.

She shuddered at the mere thought of that.

Annabeth felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she collapsed onto his bunk. It still seemed to have his scent, the fresh ocean breeze.

Annabeth wished she could have lain there all day, but she knew she had to be stronger than that. She had a camp depending on her, and it was up to her to lead it.

She quickly wiped her tears away and took one last look at his empty cabin.

"I will get you back." She whispered.

~ o0o ~

**Okay, I know that was **_**extremely **_**short, so I'm sorry for that. I promise the next one will be much longer. It'll be the reunion, so get excited!**

**What did you think of it? Hate it, love it, don't care for it? Review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Reunited

**The last part of my trilogy is here!**

**I know the whole Percabeth reunion has been done a lot, but I couldn't help myself! I read the first chapter of Mark of Athena, and I got really excited.**

**Another thing, I got so many faves and alerts, but only a few reviews! You guys can do better, so review! Oh, and thanks to anyone who faved or reviewed this story!**

**One warning, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, especially Jason or Piper. I did my best, but I really hate those two. I could go off on a whole rant of how much I hate them, but I wouldn't want to bore you guys. **

**Anyways, if you haven't read the first chapter of Mark of Athena, you should go read it right now. This chapter takes place right after Riordan's chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

~ o0o ~

**Reunited**

_**"But he also knew that Annabeth was on that ship. If things went right, this would be the best day of his life."**_

_** ~Son of Neptune**_

"_You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, Daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."_

Annabeth's mind was storming with thoughts as she climbed down the rope ladder. The first order of business, stay alive.

While she waited for the others to come down, she watched the Romans approach. Most of them stood armed and prepared for a fight, definitely not the friendliest looking bunch.

On the other hand, their architecture was amazing! It looked just like a mini replica of the actual Rome.

At the edge of the Pomerian Line, she saw a regal looking girl arguing with Terminus. The girl had a fierce look in her eyes, and her hair was braided down the side. She was wearing a cape similar to Percy's and Jason's. The second praetor, Jason had mentioned her. Reyna.

By now, Jason, Piper, and Leo had joined her.

"They don't look too friendly." Leo said uneasily. "Are you sure about this Annabeth?"

Absolutely not, she wanted to say, but before she could answer, Percy had pushed his way through the crowd of Romans.

Since the winter, he had grown a couple of inches and his hair had gotten a bit longer, but other than that, he looked the exact same. If anything, he had gotten even hotter, if that was even possible.

He was donned in a toga, his praetor cape, and an eagle medal. It was a new look for him, but somehow, he managed to look handsome and fierce. Just like a leader should.

"I've been replaced." Jason whispered almost inaudibly, but Annabeth wasn't paying any attention to him.

Percy had somehow calmed Reyna down. He handed Riptide over to a younger girl next to Terminus and was followed by only a handful of Romans including Reyna, the girl and boy she had seen him with, and a few others that were also dressed in togas. The rest of the Romans stayed behind the Pomerian Line, still armed. They wore looks of confusion, curiosity, disdain, and for some, even fear.

Percy's eyes locked with Annabeth's, green on grey. He winked at her before joining Reyna at the front of the crowd.

Annabeth thought her heart would explode of happiness. He actually remembered her.

"State your name, parentage, and order of business." Reyna demanded snapping Annabeth out of her day dreams. Reyna quickly looked the four demigods over.

Her gaze lingered at Jason. Perhaps old friends? Something more?

Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Leader of Camp Half-Blood."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Praetor of the 12th Legion…" He said the last part as more of a question than a statement.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"We've come to discuss the 2nd Great Prophecy." Annabeth stated.

"Yes, if you'd please just let us-" Piper started to say. Her words were oozing of charm speak, but Reyna cut her off.

"In the senate house. I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the 12th Legion. This is my co-praetor."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp Jupiter, I guess. We should head over to the senate house, so just follow us." The Romans started to head off, but Percy stayed behind.

"Percy? Are you going to join us?" Reyna demanded turning back to face him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec!" he said while Reyna just rolled her eyes and left.

Jason, Piper, and Leo had already begun following them, but Annabeth was frozen in her spot.

"Annabeth I knew you'd find me!" he exclaimed lifting his girlfriend up, spinning her around.

"Y-You remembered." she stuttered finding herself at a loss of words.

"Annabeth, I never forgot you. You make quite an impression; it's hard to forget all your insulting and hurtful words. " He said with a grin, and then she punched him.

"Oww…I forgot how you punch." He groaned.

In her defense, he should have expected that.

"What happened to staying in one place? You can't just go a-and get yourself kidnapped!" She yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "Do you know how worried we all were? How worried _I_ was? Some people started to plan _another _funeral for you! You disappeared. Again. I thought I los-"

"You will _never_ lose me Wise Girl. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of hard to kill." Percy said interrupting her rant. Then the son of Poseidon just leaned over and kissed her. It was like those six months had never even happened.

"That was _long_ overdue." Percy complained. All the tension and anger was gone now, and Annabeth couldn't help but just laugh, something she hadn't done in a very long. She had missed him so much!

"Don't ever leave again." She whispered, hugging Percy tight. "Oh, what happened to your Curse of Achilles, and how did you manage to become praetor already? And-"

"I'll explain later. We better head over to Senate House right now, they'll be waiting." He said taking her hand and for the first time in months, Annabeth was at complete ease.

She had her Seaweed Brain at her side, and together, they would accomplish anything. Hopefully.

~ o0o ~

**That's the end! What did you guys think? Did you like it or hate it? Review please! I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks!**


End file.
